This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings and more particularly to a manually operable release mechanism which releasably secures a male member within a female connector body.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components,.usually a rigid tube and a system element utilized within a metal housing. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sufficiently sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A number of methods and mechanisms exist for securing the male member and female connector body of a quick connector coupling together. Often, a retainer is disposed entirely within the female connector body. Typically, in this type of arrangement, the retainer includes load-bearing arms which extend radially inwardly from a radial face formed within the connector body bore. The male member is inserted into the connector body until an enlarged upset portion formed on the male member has moved fully past the retainer arms. In this position, the retainer arms extend between the enlarged upset and the connector body radial face, preventing withdrawal of the male member.
This retainer arrangement is very reliable and quite adequate for many quick connector applications. Several drawbacks exist, however, which may make the arrangement inadequate for other applications. A special release tool or sleeve is generally required to disconnect the joint. Furthermore, it is often difficult to accurately determine whether a proper fluid connection has been established.
In another retention arrangement, a removable retention clip is inserted through slots formed in the exterior of the female connector body. Legs extending through the slots are disposed between the upset portion of the male member and the entrance to the connector body, thereby preventing disconnection of the coupling. Due to the general physical appearance of such clips, they are sometimes referred to as "hairpin" retainers or clips. Retention clips of this general type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,614, 4,869,534 and 4,423,892.
Known retention clips have also been deficient in some aspects. Notably, special release tools or sleeves have still been required to effect disconnection of the joint.
A need exists for a retention clip which is easily and manually removable from the connector body without requiring use of special tools or sleeves. The retention clip of the present invention meets this need.